


Laundry Day

by holbywolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holbywolfe/pseuds/holbywolfe
Summary: A quick one-shot from a prompt on twitter. Jason being his usual amazing self and ultimate berena shipper.Prompt: https://twitter.com/beka_brett/status/819307177315860481





	

Jason walked in to the kitchen with a puzzled expression on his face, taking a peek into the laundry on his way.  
"Auntie Serena, what day is laundry day?"  
"Monday, you know that."  
"Yes, but it’s Wednesday," Jason replied with his signature squinting of confusion  
"Jason what's your point?"  
"Well why were your clothes halfway up the stairs when I woke up?" he continued his interrogation as Bernie entered the kitchen. Walking over to Serena and planting a kiss on her cheek.  
"Oh good morning Bernie." Jason smiled at his aunt’s lover. Serena however wasn't following suit and was death glaring Bernie.  
"Morning Jason, sleep well?"  
"Yes thank you," Jason said, nodding, "I was just asking Auntie Serena about laundry day, I'm a little confused as there was a pile of clothes on the stairs this morning when I was coming down."  
Bernie’s eyes widened at this and she looked at Serena, who hadn't ceased her glaring.  
"You see Bernie, laundry day is Monday, so it would make sense for clothes to be there if it was Monday. But its not Monday. Its Wednesday, so why would there be clothes on the floor?" Jason continued.  
"Well sometimes clothes get dirty and need washing sooner than laundry day. I believe your Auntie Serena had some shiraz on hers" Bernie said to Jason, attempting to avoid the other (more awkward) path of this conversation, "You know how she gets when she's had a bit too much," Bernie whispered to Jason, earning a gentle swat on her arm with the spatula Serena was using to flip the pancakes. Bernie turned around to her lover, beaming a toothy smile.  
"You said you’d pick them up Berenice."  
"If I rightly remember you made some promises you didn't keep last night too," she replied with a wink, earning another glare and a blush from Serena.  
"Well would you like me to move them to the laundry Auntie Serena?" Jason asked. Bless him he was always trying to be helpful.  
"No thats okay Jason, I’ll do it," Bernie said quickly, not wanting Jason to discover the pile in fact had multiple items of Bernie’s own clothes and various pieces of underwear in it. She walked out of the kitchen and scooped up the clothes, continuing up the stairs.  
"Bernie, the laundry is downstairs," Jason shouted up the stairs to Bernie. He then turned to Serena and winked.  
"Next time. Don't be so loud," he said to his aunt. Making sure to be loud enough for Bernie to hear from upstairs. He smiled at her before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.  
Serena slumped down onto the kitchen bench, absolutely mortified that her poor innocent nephew had heard her and her girlfriend having sex.  
"Alright there?" Bernie asked cockily as she walked into the kitchen, patting Serena’s arse on her way to get a glass of water.  
"Go fuck yourself," Serena replied playfully yet grumpily. Bernie smiled and wrapped her hands around Serena’s waist from behind, planting kisses into the crook of her neck.  
"I thought that was your job," Bernie whispered to her before spinning her round and planting a kiss on her lips.


End file.
